Grace and Oliver
by JJScottishGirl
Summary: How they came to be. Read Chapter 1 only as a one-shot, which was my original intention, or continue on and see where my mind and keyboard take these characters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__ This idea has been kicking around in my head for a while. Grace and Warbucks are absolutely one of my favourite movie couples of all time – the 1982 version with Ann Reinking and Albert Finney was played beautifully. But I have always believed that there was much more to their story than we see on the screen – which is obviously Annie focused. In short, I don't believe that the first kiss that we see between Grace and Warbucks on screen (at the party, during the singing of "I Don't Need Anything But You") was actually their first kiss. I don't think he would do that to her – put her on the spot like that. I believe they use the party as a chance to let the world know about them. Also, the way they kiss and hold one another at the very end as the fireworks are going off is tender and comfortable – not at all the way they would be touching each other if they had just suddenly shifted, in public no less, from secretary/boss to a couple in love. And so, this story is a possible background explanation of how they came to be together. Plus I am sucker for hurt/comfort stories and I don't think Grace's feelings about Annie's kidnapping were dealt with sufficiently (aka not at all!) in the movie._

The police were being escorted to the door by Punjab and Grace Farrell had just taken Annie upstairs to put her bed after the harrowing ordeal on the bridge.

Oliver Warbucks, trying to relax with a drink, couldn't stop thinking about how close he had come to losing Annie that night. He had known there was something not right with the Mudge couple as soon as he had laid eyes on them but, as they had both the birth certificate and the other half of the broken locket in their possession, there was little he could have done to stop them from taking Annie. From his balcony he had watched her leave with them, his heart breaking, and had tried to console himself with the fact that what Annie had wanted most in the world was to find her real parents.

As the car had driven out of sight and he had re-entered the house he was sure he had heard the faint sound of crying from Annie's room. His heart had almost broken again to hear the sound, he was so wrapped up in his own distress that he had almost forgotten how upset Miss Farrell, Grace (when exactly had she become Grace anyways?), would be about losing Annie. He hadn't spoken to her since the Mudge's arrival and she had disappeared into Annie's room to help the little girl pack. It was Grace who had first suggested keeping Annie; in fact it was Grace that had brought Annie into their lives in the first place. He knew she must be devastated and he wished he could do something to take her pain away. But the sound of her soft sobbing paralyzed him - it was one thing to hand a handkerchief to a teary woman in the movie theatre but _this_ – with _this_ Oliver Warbucks had zero experience. And so he had retreated to his office and left Miss Farrell, yes – it was best to think of her as Miss Farrell, to suffer alone.

When the orphan girls had made their way to his home and informed him of the deception he had suspected from the start, Miss Farrell was right there at his side organizing the staff and making phone calls. Her face was calm and composed; no trace of the tears he knew she had been shedding an hour earlier. And when they left the house to conduct their own search for Annie, Miss Farrell had slid into the car ahead of him and assisted him as ably in this crisis as she had in many other business undertakings.

When they had reached the bridge and exited the car, Oliver held out his hand for his secretary as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He held on tight to her as they watched Annie struggle at the top and only let go of her to grab Annie from Punjab's arms and reassure himself that his little girl was safe. For a brief moment Grace had, in her excitement, held them both in her happy embrace but then she had backed off, as was appropriate, to give her boss his personal space. Somehow, despite all the turmoil of the moment, as Grace extracted herself from the happy pair the thought flickered through Oliver's mind that he wished she might have stayed.

The trip back to his home was a bit of a blur, Oliver drove while Annie sat between himself and Grace snuggled into his secretary's side. He kept looking over at the pair to make sure Annie really was safe and he couldn't help but notice how decidedly maternal Miss Farrell looked with the girl's head curled against the soft swell of her breast. Back at the house, Oliver had sat in on Annie's interviews with the police while Grace had disappeared to take care of all the other matters that needed attending to. When the police were done and it came time to put Annie to bed, Oliver discovered that the other orphans had all been found rooms for the night, the press had been dealt with, and a drink was ready and waiting for him at his desk.

And so there sat Oliver Warbucks, billionaire businessman, contemplating how dramatically his life had changed in the past week. He knew that all the money in the world would have meant nothing to him if one red-hair on that little girl's head was harmed. And he knew just who he had to thank for bring about this wonderful revelation.

Oliver waited what he hoped was an appropriate amount of time for a little girl to be bathed and readied for bed, and then headed upstairs to Annie's room. Knocking gently he found his secretary tucking the already sleeping child into bed just as she had done a couple of nights ago when they had brought her home from the movies.

Looking up to see her employer as she gently kissed Annie's forehead, Grace whispered to him.

"She's exhausted. She fell almost as soon as she was out of the bath."

Oliver nodded, his gaze lingering on the little girl as Grace straightened up and smoothed her skirt. Oliver's eyes finally shifted up as he sensed her presence next to him in the doorway and he took in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of him. Her hair looked lovely down – she had been wearing that way since the morning after the movie – the morning she had asked him if they could keep Annie. He briefly wondered why she had started wearing it that way, but wasn't complaining – it made her look so much more feminine, so much more youthful. But looking closely at her face Oliver could see that Grace looked exhausted. And yet she still somehow managed to maintain a great measure of composure and dignity, an air of...well, grace.

Closing the door behind him as they exited the room, Oliver tried to maintain eye contact with his secretary but she looked down and then away.

"If there isn't anything else you need sir, I'd like to..."

"Grace." She looked up at him again, tears brimming in her eyes.

Oliver forgot whatever it was he was going to say when he saw those tears in her beautiful blue eyes. He reached down for one of Grace's hands and stretched his other hand up to gently touch her cheek. "Don't cry."

His tender touch and soft tone had quite the opposite effect from what his words commanded. She started sobbing, her shoulders shaking, and she suddenly leaned forward into his broad chest. She found herself immediately wrapped in his strong arms and heard him whisper "Shhhhh." in her hair, as if he was comforting a child. This only made her cry even harder.

Oliver, not really having a clue what he was doing, simply did what came instinctually when someone you cared about was in pain. He stood there in the hallway holding on tightly to Grace, letting her cry out all the sorrow and fear she had been holding in. He regretted not going to her earlier in the evening when he had heard her tears for this moment between them felt completely natural, and he almost laughed at himself for thinking it would be awkward.

At the same time his brain was processing this thought, he realized why it might have been awkward. Grace was his _secretary_, and until a few days ago when Annie had informed him that Miss Farrell thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread, he had never considered her much beyond that. He had never considered anyone in life much beyond that.

As her tears abated and the shaking subsided, Oliver tried to gently remove Grace from his arms and lead her down the hallway to a stone bench near the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry sir..." Grace managed to sniffle out, her face crimson in embarrassment for falling into her boss's arms.

"Grace." His voice was stern and she looked up to meet his eyes. "Call me Oliver."

She nodded, still blushing, and allowed him to escort her into a sitting position on the bench. "Oliver." she managed to whisper.

"Grace." Oliver started again, taking one of her hands in his and rubbing the outside of it lightly with his thumb. "Thank you. Thank you for everything – everything you have done for my business, everything you have done for Annie, everything you have done for...well, everything you have done for me."

Grace had been concentrating on watching his hand entwine with hers, wondering just where this was leading. She had cared for her employer so long and he had never, not until Annie, shown her the slightest bit of encouragement other than his implicit trust that she would look after him. Was it possible that...maybe...just maybe...? He had held her hand earlier tonight when they were searching for Annie – he had held it as tight as a vice. And the other day he had told her how pretty she was. And now, she looked up at him, he was thanking her?

"Oh sir...Oliver, you don't need to thank me. I was just doing my job."

"No, Grace. You have gone way beyond the duty of the job. Watching you in there with her...you love that little girl."

"Yes, Oliver. I do." Grace gripped the hand he had wound into hers. "I was so scared tonight..."

Tears began to gently fall down her face again and she made a futile effort to wipe them away with her one free hand.

"I know. I was too." Oliver replied, reaching up to wipe the tears away with his free hand. "But, somehow Grace, with you at my side tonight, I just knew things would be okay."

"Oliver..."

"Look Grace, I know I am not exactly the ideal...I mean I might not be the right...I'm probably not what you...damn, I wish I knew how to say this!"

Grace, looking at their linked hands and blushing furiously, smiled at him and took a chance.

"I love you Oliver."

Oliver Warbucks stared in amazement at this woman - this beautiful, intelligent and wonderful woman who had somehow become a part of him he couldn't live without - and leaned forward to gently capture her lips with his own.

"I love you Grace." he spoke finally, as their tender first kiss ended.

The couple looked adoringly at one another and leaned back against the wall, Grace's head resting against Oliver's shoulder and his one arm around her, keeping her safe and close, his other hand holding hers with their fingers interlaced. They stayed like that for quite some time, until it was apparent to Oliver that Grace had fallen asleep. He picked her up, as he done with Annie just a few days earlier, and carried her into her room.

The bed had already been turned down, so he laid her gently down, removed her shoes and covered her up lightly. He imagined the dress wouldn't fare well as a nightshirt, but he didn't dare touch her in any unseemly way, and anyways he could buy her a new one. He would buy her a million new dresses, just as soon as he had bought her a ring. Cursing slightly to himself as he realized that meant a trip to Tiffany's on his own, as he obviously couldn't ask his secretary to do this task for him, Oliver suddenly smiled.

He knew just who to take with him – Annie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I didn't intend to continue this story, but after some consideration I have decided there might be some more life in it than a one-shot. I do, however, believe that Chapter One could be a stand alone. All this that comes later is an unintentional rambling of my creative mind.

"_Help me! Help me!" she could hear Annie screaming as she dangled from the bridge. She turned to Oliver, who was holding her hand, and he smiled at her. Then suddenly his smile became ugly and twisted. He laughed at her, let go of her hand and threw her down to the ground. "I've got Annie!" he mocked her. "Why would I need you? Why would I want you? You're just my secretary!"_

Grace Farrell woke with a start, tangled in her sheets and covered in sweat. Her room was dark but sunlight was beginning to peek around the corners of the drapes. Looking down she realized she was still wearing her dress from last night. She struggled to think how she had ended up in bed dressed in her day clothes. It was difficult because ringing in her ears was a horrible chant "You're just my secretary! You're just my secretary!".

Swinging her feet to the side of the bed and sitting up, Grace noticed that her shoes had been removed. Oliver...Grace smiled realizing that her employer must have put her to bed. She remembered sitting with him in the hall – she must have fallen asleep and he had brought her in here. Her face flushed as she recalled all that had passed between them last night – the tears, the confessions of love, the kiss.

"You're just my secretary! You're just my secretary!" swam unbidden through her head again, and Grace found herself shaking. What had happened last night...she was just fooling herself if she thought it could really work. He was her boss, for heaven's sake, a billionaire – and she was, well – she was his secretary. What would people say about her? About them? What impression might this make in the press? And what would that do for Oliver's business?

Concluding that last night's events needed to remain in the past, no matter how much she wished otherwise, Grace stood and headed for her washroom to shower and prepare for what she knew must be done.

Oliver Warbucks woke with a huge smile on his face. The world was a wonderful place today! He had Annie! And he had Grace! And he couldn't wait to truly make them a family and give both of them all the love in his heart that he had held so closed away for so long.

Showering, then dressing, Oliver left his chambers and practically bounded down the stairs to the breakfast room. Finding it empty, he concluded that breakfast must be out the terrace again today – just as it had been last week when he had finally realized how beautiful Grace was. How foolish he had been to not notice before! As he approached the area he heard the exited chatter of young girls. Annie was already there, surrounded by her friends from the orphanage, and they were being entertained by Punjab.

"Daddy Warbucks!" Annie shouted as soon as she saw him come in, running over to him and jumping into his arms. "Come meet all my friends. This is Molly and Duffy and Pepper and Tessie and ..."

Oliver tried to listen carefully and remember all the girls' names but the truth was he was just so thrilled to hear Annie so happy that whatever she was saying didn't really matter. And a portion of his mind was dedicated to Grace and eagerly anticipating her arrival at breakfast.

Then all of a sudden there she was. Oliver stepped towards her, a wide smile on his face, and reached out an arm to escort her to the table. She took it, politely, and smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Oliver noticed immediately that something was wrong. Her mannerisms seemed forced and stiff. Her voice was subdued as she thanked him for pulling out her chair. And her hair, that lovely hair, was pulled up in a tight bun.

"Grace." Oliver tried to speak, worry beginning to creep into his happiness, but his secretary was suddenly surrounded by all the young girls. What on Earth could be wrong? Had he been too forward last night? Perhaps she was offended that he had carried her through to bed? Maybe she had reconsidered him as a suitable mate – decided perhaps that he was too old for her, or that he really wasn't the right person for her? He watched her smile, a genuine love-filled smile, as she affectionately smoothed Annie's wayward curls from her forehead. But when she turned back to him the sparkle faded immediately from her eyes and her shoulders stiffened.

"Grace." he tried again, as Annie and her friends moved back to watch Punjab levitate the fruit basket.

"Yes, Mr. Warbucks?" he thought he detected a quaver in her voice as she spoke, and hearing her speak to him so formally, convinced him that whatever problem Grace had it _was_ directly connected to him. It also left him unsure of how to proceed. So funny that a man who could make million-dollar deals and regularly converse with the President could find himself so tongue tied around a woman he had known for many years. And so, he relapsed into old habits.

"I need to modify operations at the plant in Chicago. Pull all the personnel files and financial records from that operation immediately after breakfast." He got up and marched away, the food on his plate barely touched.

"Yes sir." Grace felt like crying. All she could hear roaring in her ears was _"You're just my secretary!"_

Annie was so busy enjoying her friends that she didn't notice the way the adults parted, but if she had she would have seen Daddy Warbucks slamming the door as he entered the house and a miserable looking Grace Farrell sitting despondently at the breakfast table.


	3. Chapter 3

Punjab watched with dismay as he saw his boss march away leaving Miss Grace alone on the terrace. He didn't know what had happened but it was clear something unusual was going on between the two. Punjab cared very deeply for Oliver Warbucks and had sworn long ago to do anything for him, but since Grace had become Warbuck's secretary he had come to care a great deal for the young woman too. And he hated seeing her sitting there, looking so distraught.

As Annie and her friends finished their breakfast and ran into the house, Punjab made his way over to Miss Farrell. She looked up and he could see the anguish in her eyes.

"Miss Grace." he spoke sympathetically. "You are sad."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Has Sahib done something to upset you?"

"No." Grace replied. "Yes. No, it's me – I've been so foolish Punjab. I let myself start thinking that maybe..."

Punjab, rightly sensing that something rather personal had transpired between their employer and the secretary, tried to give some advice.

"A wise man once said that silence is not golden if two people are unhappy. Talk to him."

"Thank you Punjab." Grace nodded non-committally, stood up, and the headed toward the house.

Oliver pretended to be working when Grace came into the office. He had surrounded himself with stacks and stacks of papers, and seemed to be madly scribbling away at something when she sat down on the opposite side of his desk.

Determined to simply erase the events of last night, or perhaps pretend that they never happened, Grace presented her employer with the files he wanted and readied herself to take notes.

"Here are the files you requested sir."

"Just put them there Miss Farrell." he said, indicating the top of the one of piles of paper he had thrown together on his desk. And somehow he managed to bark out a list of instructions that soon had his secretary making phone calls and taking dictation, and on the surface it seemed as if things were as they always had been between them.

Every time there was a moment where they might have had a chance to delve into anything personal, something managed to come up. Annie and her friends asking if they could go swimming or play on the tennis court, an phone call from the President asking how Annie was doing, a lengthy visit from the New York Board of Orphans to ensure temporary accommodation for the girls was available at the Warbucks mansion, and a variety of other business and household issues that were a regular part of running a large company and staff.

As the day wore on, Grace's tight bun began to loosen and strands of her hair began to fall softly down her neck and around her face. And when at last they found themselves alone in the office, with a door shut and guarded discreetly by Punjab, Oliver escorted Grace over to one of the settees by the window.

"Grace." he spoke softly, reaching up to touch one of the tendrils of hair escaping from her once tight hair.

Inwardly wishing she could melt into it but instead stiffening at his touch Grace tried to move away from this intimate pose. She watched the look of confused hurt cross Oliver's face and wished things didn't have to be this way.

"Sir, please. Stop. We can't do this."

Oliver dropped his hand. "What's wrong Grace? What have I done to upset you? I thought, after last night, that we...well, that we understood one another. That we had a future together."

Grace squeezed her eyes shut as tears welled up and looked away from the man she loved. Clasping her hands tightly and wringing them together she spoke in a pained voice.

"We just can't Oliver. I do...I do care for you, very much. But this will never work, don't you see?"

"No Grace! I don't see!" Oliver stood up, frustrated. "I love you! I want to be with you. I want to marry you Grace, if you'll have me."

"I'm sorry Oliver." The tears that had been pooling in her eyes began to fall down her face, and Grace stood up too. "I am so sorry."

And with that she fled from the room, opening the door and practically running into the foyer and up the stairs. Oliver followed her as far as the door, where a gentle hand in the air from Punjab stopped him.

"Punjab." Oliver spoke to his trusted servant. "What am I going to do?"

Punjab, who had by now had his suspicions about the changed nature of Oliver and Grace's relationship confirmed, ushered his boss back into the office and shut the door once again.

"If I may Sahib, I think Miss Grace is worried about you."

"What the devil do you mean Punjab?"

"I believe she is concerned about what kind of impression that a relationship with your secretary will have on your business. How it will affect your image. And about how that might affect Annie."

"That's ridiculous Punjab! I don't care what people think of me! I love that woman and I want to marry her!"

"Sahib." Punjab spoke softly, smiling to himself at his employer's declaration of love. "What has one of Miss Grace's jobs been since you hired her? To protect your image. And she has done that impeccably."

"Yes, Punjab. She has."

"And what will marriage to your secretary do to your image? You know how some people talk."

"Blast my image! I don't care what they say Punjab!"

"Perhaps not, Sahib. But Miss Grace, she does. And think what people may say of her. What rumours will spread about your relationship. She has lived here for many years – what will wagging tongues do with that? Many in this world do not look favourably upon secretaries who marry their employers."

Oliver was finally struck dumb with realization as Punjab's words sunk in. He knew how hard Grace had worked to be his personal secretary. She was from a good family and was well educated. She had dedicated her life to his home, his business, his life for the last several years. She had most likely put his needs ahead of her own on many, many occasions – he knew what a tyrant he could be. It was that doggedness that had earned him his billions. But what did that matter now, if Grace wasn't there to share it with him?

She hadn't come from the streets, as he and Annie had. She had family and friends in high society. People that might not approve of their union. People that might suggest she had earned her way into his bed for reasons other than love. He began to consider all the thoughts that might have been running through Grace's head – ideas that had never occurred to him before.

"I need to speak to her Punjab!" Oliver marched towards the door with determination. As he reached forward to open it, Annie burst in with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Daddy Warbucks!" Annie flew into his arms.

"What's wrong Annie?" her soon-to-be-official father asked, setting her down on the ground and kneeling so he was at eye level with her. "Are you hurt?"

Annie shook her head, tears still making tracks across her freckles.

"No Daddy Warbucks. Miss Farrell, she's...she's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone Annie?" Oliver tried not to panic.

Sniffing, Annie replied. "Miss Farrell came running outta here a little while ago, went to her room, packed a suitcase and left. I tried calling to her but was going so fast, I don't think she heard me. And she was crying Daddy. I've never seen her like that."

Oliver pulled his little girl close.

"It's okay Annie, we'll find her and bring her home. Then we'll be a family Annie, would you like that? A real family."

"Oh yes Daddy!" Annie threw her arms around the billionaire. "I love Miss Farrell as much as I love you!"

"So do I Annie." Oliver set the girl down. "So do I."

And then, turning to the hallway where his servant had headed upon hearing of Grace's departure, he shouted "Punjab! Find out where Miss Farrell has gone. And let's bring her home!"


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't as easy to locate Grace Farrell as Oliver Warbucks had thought it would be. Despite his best efforts, no money spared of course, to locate her she seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth. She had left his home and hailed a cab heading east, this much he had be able to discern from the security guard at the gate.

"She wasn't gone that long before we realized she was missing Punjab!" Oliver Warbucks lamented that night after he had tucked a rather overwrought Annie into bed. Her friends had tried to comfort her but Annie was quite inconsolable. The little girl had had an exhausting two days filled with the highest of highs and the lowest of lows.

"Someone who does not wish to found, can rarely be found Sahib." Punjab answered.

"Well, blast it!" Oliver spluttered. "Drake! Get me a drink!"

That night Oliver Warbucks had a terrible nightmare. He dreamt of Annie dangling from the bridge and felt Grace clutched to his side, then suddenly Annie was gone from the bridge (Where was she?) and was replaced by Grace struggling to keep her grip. Oliver watched in horror as her fingers detached from the metal and he heard her scream as she plummeted to the ground below...

"Grace! No! Graaaace!" Oliver woke up in a sweat, his bed sheets tangled around him. He was sitting straight up, his arms stretching out as if he could catch her somehow.

Two days of desperate and futile searching for the missing secretary went on until Oliver decided to call off the investigation.

"You're not going to look anymore Daddy? You've just got to! Miss Farrell is out there somewhere and she is probably alone and scared."

"Annie, Punjab is right. Miss Farrell does not want to be found. New York is a large city – she could be anywhere. She might not even be in New York anymore. We need to try something different to bring her back."

"If Miss Farrell was here, she'd know what to do." Annie said wistfully.

"What did you say Annie?" Oliver turned to the little girl.

"Well, it's just that Miss Farrell knows all kinds of people and stuff right. She'd know how to find a missing person. 'Cause that was her job right, as your secretary."

"Annie, I think you've got a good idea there!"

"I do?" Annie hated seeing Daddy Warbucks so sad about missing Miss Farrell. She liked seeing him light up for the first time in a couple of days. But she wasn't really sure what idea she had come up with.

"I'll advertise for a new secretary! That way Grace will know that I am serious about making her my wife and she'll come back."

Annie could sort-of see how that made sense, but still didn't understand why it mattered if Miss Farrell was Daddy's secretary or not. If they loved each other, who cared what anyone else thought?

And so the next morning there was a large advertisement in the newspaper outlining Oliver Warbuck's need for a new personal secretary. In writing the job description it became apparent to Oliver how absolutely indispensible Grace had been and he doubted that anyone could fill her shoes. Not that he really wanted anyone else; all he wanted was Grace back by his side. If only he had realized that long ago perhaps none of this insanity would have transpired.

Grace Farrell trembled as she read the page-long description of her former job. Any hope she had now of keeping that job was obviously long gone. She should have known that the moment she impulsively and emotionally left his home. She was, despite herself, rather impressed with the long list of job requirements that Oliver had outlined – minute details of things she had done for him, things she hadn't known he had even noticed such as ensuring his favourite meal was ready when he returned home from a long trip or ensuring that his father's cufflinks stayed polished. Looking after his new daughter was not among the job details and for that, at least, Grace was thankful.

She knew she was strong enough to move on, find another job – though admittedly not one with the perks she had enjoyed while working for Oliver, but still a job. She was well-educated and had an impeccable résumé. But she wouldn't have been able to bear the thought that she could be replaced so easily in the care of Annie. She had loved that little girl from the moment she had seen her in that closet in Miss Hannigan's horrible orphanage, and it was her love for that little girl that had prompted her to be so bold with her boss that day on the terrace when she had asked if they could keep her. Funny, at the time it had never occurred to her that she might find herself not living there. Without a wife in his life Grace had taken on many of the household roles traditionally filled by the 'woman of the house' and she had begun to rather fancy herself and Mr. Warbucks as a bit of a team. A platonic married couple, if such a thing could exist.

And then Annie had inserted herself into their lives and in less than a week everything was upside down and topsy-turvy. Emotions and feelings she had long suppressed were suddenly brought to the fore; and Oliver had started showing a side of himself she had never dared dream possible.

Grace turned on the radio in the hotel she was staying in; just in time to hear the announcer declare: "...bucks search is on for a new personal secretary! Which leads us to ask – where is his old one? Sources close to the billionaire Warbucks say that Miss Grace Farrell left his employ quite suddenly in the wake of his pending adoption of a little orphan girl, who was kidnapped and successfully recovered late last week, and can't be found. Mr. Warbucks has reportedly spent $25,000 on detectives to search for Miss Farrell after she disappeared 3 days ago. Rumours are swirling suggesting everything from funds embezzlement to a lover's quarrel. Miss Grace Farrell – if you are out there please contact us at this station for an exclusive interview and help put an end to this mystery."

Grace shut off the radio and buried her face in her hands. So much for her impeccable résumé and finding another job! And so much for protecting Oliver's image, never mind her own reputation. She had left to avoid scandals of this kind from marring his character but they had surfaced anyways! What was she going to do?

Oliver turned the knob on the radio off so vigorously it broke off in his hands. Cursing he threw it across the room. "Damn press!" he shouted.

He hoped and prayed that wherever Grace was that she hadn't heard that. She would never come back to him now – her reputation was in tatters, thanks to that 'report'. He had never heard anything so un-newsworthy in his whole life.


	5. Chapter 5

Several more days passed and still Grace did not return home. Annie was trying to be as positive as she knew how, singing to herself and the staff, but was becoming more despondent each day. Daddy Warbucks kept telling her that Grace's disappearance had nothing to do with her but Annie was beginning to doubt him. After all, her real parents had left her and now Miss Farrell, the first person to take care of her like a mother should take care of her little girl, was gone too. Next thing she knew, Daddy Warbucks would be gone as well.

Oliver, for his part, was doing his best to stay level headed. He managed much of the time when around Annie but was starting to fall apart when the little girl was out of earshot. He had made a terrible error in judgement by placing the ad for a new secretary. Not only was he tired of interviewing substandardly qualified people who couldn't hold a candle to Grace but his plan to lure Miss Farrell home was not working either.

As for Grace, she had continued hiding out in her hotel, using an alias and trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't bear to listen to the radio or read the paper. The longer she stayed away the harder it became to think about facing the problem. She was horrified at herself for behaving this way. And so finally, after being closeted away for about a week, she mustered up enough courage to leave the hotel. She knew nothing could be accomplished by hiding here forever. And she knew she needed to stop being so selfish – in her haste she hadn't considered how Annie might feel about her leaving, and once that thought had occurred to her Grace knew she needed to go back. As she exited the building, that gray and dreary day, a newsboy shoved a paper in her face with a headline that stopped her dead in her tracks.

**WARBUCKS CALLS OFF SEARCH **

**FOR NEW SECRETARY: **

**SEEKS WIFE INSTEAD**

And underneath was a picture of...she sat down on a bench outside the hotel to process this...her.

"Hey, lady." The newsboys said. "Isn't this you?"

"No." her voice was shaky.

"Yes it is – hey, it's the lady in the paper!" he started shouting. And sure enough, Grace soon had a small crowd around her.

"Go for it honey." The kind old lady who ran the flower shop next to the hotel said to her. "I've never seen a man go to such lengths to find a woman. He obviously cares for you very much."

Grace's mind was racing and her heart was soaring. Oliver clearly didn't care what the world thought about them or what rumours people were going to spread. Here it was, as plain as the nose on her face, his bold devil-may-care declaration of love for her. And if he wasn't concerned what the world thought, well then...neither would she!

"You're right." she told the encouraging crowd. "I am going to go back."

And with that she picked up her suitcase and with a dance in her step she walked to the street and hailed a cab.

The phones were ringing madly off the hook at the Warbucks mansion, but to Oliver's utter dismay none of the callers were Grace. He had just about given up for the day when the phone rang again and it was answered by Punjab.

"Sahib...come." Punjab suddenly called him over after listening to the caller for a few moments.

"Grace?" Oliver's eyes lit up.

"No Sahib, but listen – this lady tells a very interesting tale."

Oliver listened to call from a woman who said she had met Grace that morning coming out of a hotel in the city's east end and that when their conversation had ended Grace had left in a cab, saying she was heading back to the Warbucks' mansion. The woman couldn't believe that Grace had not yet arrived, as that had been hours ago. In fact, the woman had called to see how things had turned out.

Oliver thanked the woman very much for her help, assured her he would call once Grace had been found, and rang off.

"Punjab! The car!"

"Already waiting Sahib."

And with that Oliver and his faithful servant peeled out of the mansion and into the city streets at night. The gray day had turned into a rainy night. As Warbucks drove Punjab placed calls to the police, letting them know Miss Farrell's last known location and their suspicions that something must have happened to her on her way back to the mansion.

For hours Oliver and Punjab drove around New York City but to no avail. As they finally found themselves back along Fifth Avenue and were approaching the house, Punjab spotted a female figure on the sidewalk. She appeared to be dragging herself with great effort on her hands and knees towards the mansion. Oliver immediately screeched his car to a halt and the two men leapt out of the vehicle.

"Grace!" Oliver cried, for he could imagine it to be no-one else.

"Oliver?" the figure cried, almost pitifully.

Kneeling down, in the dim glow of the street light, Oliver could indeed see that it was his Grace. But her clothes were torn, she had several cuts and scrapes on her face, and her eyes were burning feverishly bright. Her hair was wet and limp around her face. Oliver had never beheld a sorrier, or a more welcome, sight.

"Help me. Please, Oliver. I am so sorry. So sorry." Oliver scooped her up into his arms as she collapsed. Her skin was hot and dry to the touch, despite the rain, and her pulse much too high. Cradling her in his arms the brief ride back to the house, as Punjab drove, Oliver was more terrified than he had been before in his life. What had happened to her?

Oliver carried Grace into the house, which was soon a whirlwind of activity with his dedicated staff distraught to find Miss Grace in such a poor state. Oliver carried her straight up to her chambers and laid her down on the bed.

He could hear Annie calling to him "Daddy! Did you find Miss Farrell? Can I see her? Daddy, what's wrong?" and then the little girl being shushed away by Mrs. Pugh.

Oliver was ushered out of Grace's room by several of the female staff, who realized immediately that she needed a bath in icy cold water to bring down the very high fever.

"Sir." Annette, the chamber maid spoke. "I know you want to stay with her but it really is best if you let us look after her. The doctor has been called. Go talk to Annie."

And Oliver Warbucks, who never backed down on anything he ever wanted, backed away from this argument and returned to the hallway.

His daughter ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. He held on tightly to the little girl and tried to answer all her questions.

Soon enough the doctor came and entered Grace's chambers, leaving Oliver and Annie to wait outside the room. It seemed like an eternity until the physician finally came out and spoke to the billionaire.

"Your lady is very lucky indeed Oliver. Your staff did all the right things. They have brought her fever down to within normal limits. Any longer with a fever that high and she may have sustained permanent damage. She has several cuts and scrapes – it looks like she was attacked with a dirty knife, which is probably what caused the fever to set in. I have cleaned and dressed all the wounds and given her a mild sedative to sleep tonight. She needs plenty of fluids and rest for the next few days. I'll stop by again tomorrow to check on her."

"Thank you David." Oliver spoke to his long-time physician, relief visibly etched on his face.

"Can we see her doctor?" asked Annie.

"Yes, Annie – I think she is rather anxious to see you too. But just for a few minutes, okay? She needs her rest."

Annie nodded and pulling Daddy Warbucks behind her tentatively opened the door to Grace's room.

Grace was lying in her bed, several pillows behind her head so that she was in a semi-reclined position. Her hair was down softly around her pale, yet still flushed, face and she was dressed in a lovely satin nightdress, with a matching robe pulled around her shoulders. White bandages marked several spots on her face where the doctor had treated her wounds and Oliver knew there must be more that weren't currently visible. Her eyes were closed but she opened them slightly as she heard the pair enter the room.

"Annie..." Grace stretched out her arm to the little girl, who eagerly ran towards her and clutched the offered hand.

"Oh Miss Farrell, I missed you so much. Please don't ever leave again. Ever, ever, ever. I love you Miss Farrell."

"Oh Annie, I'm sorry I left. I promise I won't leave again." she reached up to tousle the red-headed's hair. "I love you too."

Annette led Annie away, after one final cuddle with Daddy Warbucks. And when the door was closed and they were alone, Oliver took a step closer to the bed.

"Oliver?" Grace held out her out hand to him, as she had done for Annie, and looked tentatively up into his eyes. He could see in that brief glance that she was scared he would reject her. He took the proffered hand and kissed it gently, then pulled a chair beside her sat and close by, never letting go. His other hand came up and smoothed the luxurious brown hair off her forehead.

"I'm so sorry I left...I never...I never should have..." Grace managed to choke out, tears blurring her vision. Oliver silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, my love. Rest. We'll talk tomorrow. I am just so glad you're home."

Grace closed her eyes as Oliver's soothing words poured over her like warm syrup. She nodded, a barely perceptible little movement of her head. Oliver leaned down and kissed Grace on the forehead again, then made himself comfortable in the chair where he remained the whole night steadfastly holding her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry for the delay in updating. Damn interfering real life!_

The next morning when Oliver awoke, his neck stiff from sitting in the chair all night, he found Grace still asleep next to him – her small hand firmly clasped in his larger one – and a little red-headed girl and her dog sound asleep on the other side of the bed. Sunlight was streaming in the window. Oliver didn't think he had never seen anything more wonderful in his whole life.

He gently let go of Grace's hand and stood up to stretch. He reached down with the back of his hand to check Grace's forehead and cheeks, just to make sure the fever had stayed down, and was relieved to feel her skin cool and dry. Grace's sighed slightly in her sleep, and Oliver smiled to himself. There was so much about this incredible woman that he couldn't wait to discover.

The billionaire tiptoed towards the door to let his sleeping beauties continue to rest. Sandy raised his head as Oliver opened the door but lowered it again when he realized his mistress was safe. Closing the door behind him Oliver ran into Punjab, who had been standing guard outside all night.

"Miss Grace is better Sahib?" Punjab asked, his voice full of genuine concern for the young woman.

"Yes Punjab. She seems to have rested well." Oliver walked away from the door and down the hall, motioning for Punjab to come with him. "I still don't know what happened to her yesterday. When she wakes I will try to talk to her and find out how she was injured and what led her to the state we found her in last night. In the meantime contact the police and have them begin an investigation. The person responsible for this will not be allowed to get away with it!"

"Right away Sahib." Punjab responded then vanished immediately to call the police.

Oliver headed to his chambers and freshened up. He didn't realize how wet and dirty he had gotten last night – he had paid no attention to his own clothing when he had scrambled to the ground to pick up Grace. Thinking about that again made him shudder – she had looked so awful, and her pleading apologies had shredded his heart. He couldn't stand the thought that someone had hurt her.

When he approached her room a short while later, he could hear a murmur of voices and soft laughter coming from under the door. He knocked and then gently opened the door. Grace was sitting up in bed, looking a million times better than last night, and Annie was half sitting up in bed snuggled into her side.

"Mornin' Daddy! Miss Farrell is much better today – doesn't she look swell?"

"Why yes Annie, she does. Absolutely swell."

"Thank you Oliver." Grace spoke softly and demurely looked down at her lap, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Annie, do you want to go get dressed while I talk to Miss Farrell?"

"Sure Daddy, c'mon Sandy." And the little girl leapt off the bed and headed out the door.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Oliver asked his still blushing secretary.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you. Oliver, we need to talk."

"Yes, we do." Oliver sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Grace's hands from her lap and held them in his own. "I love you Grace Farrell and I don't ever want to live without you again. Will you marry me?"

Grace looked up, her eyes shining with pure joy. In a trembling voice she asked, "Are you sure?"

Oliver squeezed her hands tightly, and spoke with conviction. "Absolutely."

"Then, yes." Grace nodded her head and tried to return his strong grip in their clasped hands.

"Oh Grace!" Oliver moved forward and enveloped her in his arms, murmuring into her hair as she settled her head into the crook of his neck. "I love you so much. I was so foolish for not seeing it before, for not letting you know how important you are to me."

"I was so foolish for running away. Can you forgive me?" Grace whispered into his shoulder, and Oliver could feel her tears soaking into his fresh shirt.

"Don't give it another thought, my love. You are here now and you always will be."

Grace sniffled and he felt her nodding against him. He pulled back from her; just enough that their faces were only a couple of inches apart. He put one finger under her chin and tilted her head up so that he could look her directly in the eye. "I love you Grace."

"I love you Oliver."

Oliver turned his head slightly and leaned forward, tenderly and tentatively touching his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and warm, full of promise for the future. Grace sighed slightly as she melted into his embrace – being in his arms, kissing him, was like a piece of pure heaven.

A knock at the door ended the intimate moment and Oliver helped Grace settle back into the bed, fluffing the pillows behind her. Mrs. Pugh entered the room carrying a tray filled with the wonderful breakfast delights that she was well known for preparing. Annie came bounding in behind her.

Climbing back up on the bed, the little girl threw her arms around Grace again. "I missed you so much I want to hug you every time I see you!"

Oliver and Grace shared an indulgent smile, and when Mrs. Pugh was no longer in the room, Oliver sat down on the edge of the bed again with his hand gently resting against Grace's leg. The comfort of their touching bodies made Grace warm all over.

"Annie." Oliver spoke. "We'd like to tell you something."

Annie smiled up at them expectantly.

"Miss Farrell...Grace...and I are going to get married. What do you think?"

"Leapin' lizards! It's like a dream come true! Now I'll have a daddy and a mommy!"

Grace clutched at Oliver's hand at the word 'mommy' as her heart did somersaults in her chest. She was going to be this wonderful little girl's mother.

"Yes, that's right Annie." Oliver replied.

"And maybe, someday, a brother or sister?"

"Maybe Annie." smiled Grace shyly, reaching out to caress the young girl's face. She and Oliver hadn't talked about that yet, but she rather hoped that might be in their future plans. They had so much to discuss still – it was only a couple of weeks ago that he claimed he did not, and never would, like children.

"Wow! This is great." Annie declared. "I can't wait to tell all my friends!"

Annie ran from the room again, skipping high in the air. "Punjab! Punjab! Guess what?"

"Well, soon everyone on staff will know." Oliver spoke with a smile. "But I think it would be appropriate if we made a formal announcement, once you are feeling better of course. Speaking of that, we should have some of this delicious food."

Grace and Oliver shared the food that was on the breakfast tray. Oliver watched with some concern as Grace only ate a small amount of the repast, but she assured him that while she was feeling better her appetite just hadn't caught up yet. When they were done, Oliver put the tray aside and brought up the subject he had been avoiding.

"Yesterday Grace, when I found you, you had been stabbed several times with what the doctor thinks was a dirty knife." he reached up and stroked one of the bandaged areas on her face. "I can understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know what happened. I've had Punjab call the police – we need to find who did this to you, and make them pay."

With a strong resolve, Grace launched into her story about how she left the hotel, as the woman from the flower shop had told him, and hailed a taxi. She had planned to go straight back to the mansion, but had decided to stop at the FAO Schwarz store to buy something for Annie – some little something that might make up for her extended and unexplained absence. As she left the store, and tried to hail another cab, Grace had been grabbed from behind and forced into an alleyway by a man who had recognized her from the her picture in the newspaper. He had planned on holding her for money, ransoming her to Warbucks. Grace had fought him and escaped, but not before he had seriously attacked her with his knife in a vain attempt to keep her under his control. After she had been attacked, she found it impossible to get anyone to help her. She had lost her bag, her purse, her money. Taxis would not stop for her and people on the street turned away from her cries for help.

"Oh Grace, I just wanted you to come home. If I had ever thought that it might put you in harm's way...I never would have..."

Grace reached forward to soothe Oliver. "It's fine, Oliver. It's fine. I'm fine. It's over."

"I never want to let you out of my sight again." The tone of his voice indicated how deadly serious Oliver was, and Grace felt utterly secure in the protection of his love.

Another knock came at the door, and this time it was Punjab, letting the pair know that the police had arrived to question Miss Farrell. Mrs. Pugh bustled in, all smiles at the couple whom Annie had just told her were going to be married, and took the breakfast tray away. Oliver helped Grace to stand from her bed, and he escorted her to a chair on the far side of the chamber. Once she was settled, he had Punjab usher the police into the room.

Oliver stood behind her, his hand solidly on her shoulder, giving her strength when she found her own wavering. She outlined her recollections of yesterday's events as best she could, giving the police a detailed description of the man who had attacked her. And when the officer said something to Oliver and referred to Grace has "your fiancé" her heart fluttered like a hundred butterflies had suddenly flown into her chest. So much had changed, for the better, in such a short time period.

Tired after talking to the police, Grace needed to go back to sleep. Oliver helped her back to the bed. He tucked her in, tenderly pulling the covers around her. He bent down and kissed her, first on the lips and then on her forehead.

"Sleep well my love." he whispered to her. "I love you."

"I love you." Grace smiled up at him, as he stood straight. Reaching down to lightly caress her cheek with the back of his fingers, Oliver smiled at her and then tiptoed out of the room.

Closing the door behind him, he called for Punjab to find Annie and for the Asp to ready his car. He and Annie were going to make that trip to Tiffany's today, and make them an official family before the Fourth of July. They could have a party for Annie and announce to the world that day that the three of them planned to be together forever.


End file.
